


人类好可爱 (Humans are adorable)

by olanthanide



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 07:14:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18795511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olanthanide/pseuds/olanthanide
Summary: 人类好可爱. 支持证据如下.teaboot的tumblr post. 授权翻译。





	人类好可爱 (Humans are adorable)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Humans are adorable](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/480631) by teaboot. 



人类好可爱

支持证据如下：

1\. 人类会发出“嗷”的声音，即使它们实际上并没怎么了。这是它们认为自己有可能受了伤但还不太肯定时会出的声。

2\. 人类会收集闪闪发光的东西，并用它们装饰自己的身体和巢穴。尽管每人都在色彩和品味方面有自己的独特风格，但通常越亮晶晶的越好。

3\. 人类不是水生动物，连两栖动物都不是，但它们会为了玩水而涌向水体。它们憋气实际上憋不了多久，但是它们就是喜欢玩水！

4\. 当夜幕降临，天空变暗时，人类会变得昏昏欲睡，并开始用柔软蓬松的铺盖给自己做个茧。

5\. 有些人类会专门在它人的巢穴里消磨时光！纯为了娱乐！那不是它们的巢；它们只是在互相拜访。

6\. 有些人类会用颜料和染料让自己的身体更显眼，多彩！它们甚至会把将闪亮的坠儿之类的附加到它们的软骨膜上！

7\. 人类很聪明，有时会它们会在自己的家里领养其他物种的生物。他们似乎根本没注意到其它物种的明显差异，并经常会把领养的生物和自己的幼仔一起抚养。

8\. 当一个人类看到另一个遇险的生物时，你通常可以观察到它们会试图帮助！虽然这样可能会对自己的有风险，大多数人类是富有同情心的生物！

9\. 如果一个人类听到一种特别引人注目的声音或曲调时，它通常会模仿它，甚至达到让自己烦恼的程度！

10\. 打喷嚏完全是不自主的，完全可爱。特别是当打喷嚏的人类因此而表示烦恼时。

11\. 人类爱小吃！！！有的人类特爱。许多人类会为了在需要安慰或放松的时候专门给自己存一些小吃。 比如：泡菜，蛋挞，冰棒等。

12\. 他们正在学习宇航！虽然它们还走不了多远，但它们正在努力！目前，他们已经走到了它们后院的尽头，而且找到了些石头。


End file.
